Game On: Fnaf
by DragonFlameShuriken
Summary: What happens when a dare goes wrong and sucks both bots and cons alike into Five Nights as Freddy's?
1. Chapter 1

It was another normal day for the autobots and decepticons. Everyone was busy minding their own business when a voice cut through the still air.

"Hey guys! It's time for another dare filled day!" exclaimed an optimistic voice. Everybody groaned except for Soundwave who usually enjoys this time of the day. The voice belonged to a girl wearing a green shirt with turquoise trimming, a pair of long jeans, and black sneakers. She had fair skin, short brown hair, and warm brown eyes. It was Ripline, she usually comes visit every once in a while. But her visits aren't nice, its full of dares that usually end up with someone injured. Ripline seemed really happy as she gave Soundwave a hug.

"Someone give me a bag. I feel like I'm gonna loose my lunch," stated a cold voice, sarcastically.

"C'mon sis. Everybody knows you like Starscream," Ripline retorted.

"No, I do not, he's annoying and I can't stand his shrill voice," replied a girl. She wears a midnight blue scarf, a white t-shirt with blue leaf vein designs, jeans that only go right below her knees, and sky blue high tops. Her hair was jet black with blood red tips, her skin is pale, and her eyes was the strangest. Her pupils were like a reptile's, her right eye is a yellow green and her left eye was a burning amber.

"Hey! That's not nice NinjaElf," complained Starscream. NinjaElf glared at Starscream and Starscream squirmed under her gaze. Then she turned around and headed towards her usual spot in the corner of the room. That's when Ripline noticed something.

"Why did you bring your laptop?" Ripline asked suspiciously.

"Because I can," replied NinjaElf as she sat down. Then she booted up her laptop without another word.

"Wait a minute… you're playing that horror game, right? The one called FNAF?" asked Ripline curiously. NinjaElf nodded in response, not even looking up from the screen.

"Meh, oh well, anyways, the first dare goes to Bulkhead. I dare you to hit one of the ridges of the ground bridge," said Ripline.

"Are you kidding! This is ridiculous!" yelled Ratchet.

"Chill Ratchet, Bulkhead is just gonna lightly tap it, not smash it," reassured Ripline with a dismissive wave. Ratchet was about to explode when Bulkhead patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Ratchet, I'm just gonna give it a tap," said Bulkhead.

"Fine," replied Ratchet with a huff. Then he started grumbling, "…idiotic… why… girl…"

Bulkhead walked into the tunnel and gently tapped one of the ridges. Nothing happened. Bulkhead came back into the room with a shrug.

"See Ratchet, no harm done," stated Ripline. All Ratchet did was huff in annoyance and continue his grumbling. "Alright, next up is for Knockout to activate the ground bridge to a random set of coordinates," said Ripline.

"What place should I choose? This is hard," said Knockout as he thought about the destination. When he made up his mind, he entered the coordinates and activated the ground bridge. At first nothing happened.

"Uh… what happened?" asked Starscream. Knockout shrugged.

"I dunno," replied Ripline as she quickly stepped away from Ratchet's sight. Ratchet was about to open his mouth to shout at the girl when the portal cackled to life. But it wasn't the usual green vortex, instead it was a black hole that started to suck everyone in.

" **AHHHHHH!** " everybody in the room shrieked as the hole sucked them in one by one…

 _ **Hey Guys! Just so you know, Ripline is ScreamingYoYos' oc. I am just borrowing Ripline. But NinjaElf is my oc. Hope u guys enjoy the first chapter!**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

In the autobot base…

"Hello? Anybody? Ripline? NinjaElf?" asked a girl. She wore a sky blue and white cheerleader uniform and white sneakers. She had black hair with lightning blue streaks and bright blue eyes. She glanced around the empty base when she suddenly noticed the ground-bridge. _What in the world is that swirling black vortex?_ She wondered. Suddenly the vortex pulsed and sucked the girl into itself.

"AHHHH!" the girl shrieked as the vortex swallowed her.

In the office…

Ripline was the first one to wake up. She found herself on a giant table in a giant room. She noticed that there were old ugly posters of some random bunny, chicken or duck thing, and a bear. There was also a giant whirring fan. Ripline heard some gentle snoring and turned around. She quickly took out her phone and snapped a pic. _Finally! I got some blackmail on you NinjaElf,_ she thought with an evil giggle. In front of her sitting on a chair was Starscream snoring softly away, and cuddled in his hands was NinjaElf. NinjaElf woke up and realized she was held by Starscream. She quickly slid out of his hold and landed on the table with a soft thud.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Ripline. NinjaElf looked around. NinjaElf was very pessimistic, but there was a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"We're in the horror game! That's so cool!" replied NinjaElf rubbing her hands together. Ripline froze. She blinked at her sister as she processed the information.

"You got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Ripline in fear. All NinjaElf did was nod. "Soundy! Get me out of here!" she yelled. Only then to realise that Soundwave was nowhere to be seen. Starscream woke up.

"Where are we?" asked Starscream as he glanced around the room.

"We're in that horror game I was playing," replied NinjaElf as she looked around. She looked really excited for the first time in what felt like forever. Suddenly a scream came out of nowhere and the girl fell on top of Ripline.

"Omph! What the… Hey Cera!" Ripline said as soon as the girl got off her.

"Um… hey Rip. Do you know where we are?" asked Cera nervously. She wrung her hands.

"We're in fnaf," replied Ripline with a shudder.

"Hello? Anybody going to introduce me to the new human?" asked Starscream.

"Uh what? Uh… hi…" said Cera as she waved awkwardly at Starscream. NinjaElf face palmed. Suddenly a voice sounded in the room.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" asked a voice.

"Optimus! Where are you?" asked Ripline.

"I'm right in front of you, but for some reason, I can't move," replied Optimus. The humans and con looked everywhere. Suddenly they noticed a telephone.

"I think I know what happened to the rest of us," said NinjaElf as she approached the phone. She gave the phone a smack.

"Ow. Was that really necessary NinjaElf?" asked Optimus. Cera froze along with Ripline and Starscream. They looked at each other in confusion while NinjaElf pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote on it.

"Here's the truth. The rest of the bots and cons got turned into the game's characters. So, Starscream is the night guard and Optimus is the phone guy," replied NinjaElf.

"So, you mean…" trailed off Ripline. Her eyes widened.

"Um Rip? That means I won't meet the bots and cons in their usual form, right?" asked Cera. Ripline nodded.

"Then what about the others?" asked Ripline.

"Only one way to find out," replied NinjaElf as she climbed onto Starscream's shoulder. She gestured for Starscream to pick up a hidden tablet and turn it on. NinjaElf burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her. "What?" asked NinjaElf as she stopped laughing."Flip through the cameras," ordered NinjaElf. Starscream did as he was told. After a short while, NinjaElf climbed off Starscream and made a list of things. "Here is what most of them are right now," stated Bluedragon as she showed the list to Ripline and Cera.

Optimus=Phone Guy

Arcee=Toy Chica

Airachnid=Mangle

Bumblebee=Golden Freddy

Bulkhead=Balloon Boy

Smokescreen=Bonnie

Ratchet=Freddy

Wheeljack=Toy Bonnie

Megatron=Toy Freddy

Predaking=Nightmare Fredbear

Soundwave=?

Knockout=?

"That's all? What about Soundy?" asked Ripline.

"I have a feeling he might be one of the hidden ones," stated NinjaElf.

"Hidden ones?" asked Cera. NinjaElf nodded and held up two fingers. Signalling there were to hidden ones.

"There is Foxy, in Pirate's Cove and Marionette, in the prize corner," replied NinjaElf. Suddenly Starscream shrieked and fell back in his chair. "What is it?" asked NinjaElf. Starscream held up the tablet. NinjaElf froze, there staring into the camera was Baby…


	3. Chapter 3

Ripline stared as NinjaElf looked strangely spooked. Normally nothing ever made her sister flinch, less spooked. Cera looked at the sisters curiously. Then suddenly a chime sounded. NinjaElf growled as she quickly climbed onto Starscream's shoulder.

"Cameras, quickly," NinjaElf barked.

Starscream quickly obeyed. NinjaElf flipped through the cameras, every time she flipped the cameras, she watched the grainy recordings intently. Suddenly, she shot an arrow at one of the buttons next to a hallway door. The door closed down. There was banging on the door.

"Hey! Let me in!" yelled a voice.

It was Smokescreen. Starscream opened the door and Smokescreen tumbled in. But he looked really funny. He had red blush painted on his cheeks and he had purple bunny ears and tail. Ripline burst out laughing as Smokescreen looked embarrassed. Cera just looked at him curiously.

"Who are you?" Smokescreen asked, looking at Cera.

"Um… hi. My name is Cera," she replied.

Smokescreen just looked at the human in front of him then turned to look at Starscream. Only to glance at him curiously.

"What?" Starscream demanded.

"Is that NinjaElf sitting on your shoulder?" he asked.

NinjaElf just rolled her eyes, then she quickly poked Starscream and pointed at the tablet on the desk. Starscream quickly went over to pick it up. Then NinjaElf started to flip through the cameras again.

"Hey Rip. Why is Starscream so obedient?" asked Smokescreen in a whisper.

Ripline just shrugged. Then she pulled on one of Smokescreen's bunny ears. Smokescreen just glared at Ripline as she laughed again. Cera gently whacked Ripline on the back of her head.

"Hey," complained Ripline, "I was just kidding."

"That's not nice," stated Cera.

Ripline pouted then she smiled mischievously. Cera had a bad feeling. NinjaElf closed the other door when they heard knocking on the door. Cera raised an eyebrow at Ripline. Ripline just shrugged when suddenly a voice called out from the other side.

"Open the door! For Primus's sake! It's Ratchet!" he yelled.

NinjaElf jus sighed and let Starscream open the door. But what she saw made her laugh and nearly fall off her perch on Starscream's shoulder. Starscream was also laughing.

"What is it?" asked Ripline as she tried to look.

But Starscream was blocking her view. After a short while, Starscream moved aside and let Ratchet in. Ripline and Smokescreen just burst into laughing at the sight before them. Ratchet had cute little brown ears on his head, red blush painted on his face, and a stubby brown tail. What was really funny was his face, the cute brown ears and blush just made his face look really cute when he was frowning. Ratchet huffed in annoyance.

"Alright people, I need to scan you to make sure nothing is damaged," stated Ratchet as he scanned a giggling Smokescreen.

Then he scanned Ripline, only to notice a human he never met before. He looked at her curiously.

"Rip. Did you even tell them I was coming?" asked Cera.

"Um… I forgot about that Cera," replied Ripline sheepishly.

Cera just sighed and went over to Smokescreen. After a short while, they started chatting in a friendly matter. NinjaElf just continued to flip through the cameras while perched on Starscream's shoulder. Starscream seemed a bit tense with NinjaElf around. Ripline made note of that when a thought hit her head. Her eyes widened when she remembered something. Then Ripline face palmed. How could she have forgotten about Starscream's little crush? Ripline just sighed and wished Soundwave was here. How she missed his comforting presence…

 _ **Hey guys! I know this chapter was short, so sorry about it. But what was Ripline thinking about? To find out you'll have to read Transformers Prime: Dares by ScreamingYoYos. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**~DragonFlmeShuriken**_


	4. Chapter 4

The night dragged on as the cons and bots alike came trickling into the tiny office. Soon it was very crowded and stuffy in the tiny room. Ripline looked around to notice that there are a few cons missing. Soundwave and Knockout are nowhere to be seen. Ripline went over to Starscream and climbed onto the same shoulder NinjaElf was on.

"Have you seen Soundwave?" Ripline asked.

"No, I think he's in the prize corner," NinjaElf replied.

"The what corner?" asked Ripline.

"The prize corner, it's just down the west hall, I think," said NinjaElf as she showed Ripline a security feed.

Ripline nodded and a thought hit her.

"Where is he and why is he not coming out?" asked Ripline.

"Here's the thing, the animatronic he **might** be, is Marionette. But I can't be sure. So Marionette is an animatronic who will stay in the box and come out only, if I forget to wind the music box. I will have to keep winding it because if Soundwave is not Marionette, then we have a big problem…" NinjaElf trailed off.

"What big problem?" inquired Ripline.

"The problem is that if Soundwave is not who we think he is, then we are all goners. That's because once Marionette is out, it can't be put back into its box," NinjaElf replied.

"Oh," said Ripline.

Then without another word, Ripline climbed down onto the desk. Cera, seeing her friend is looking down, went over to Ripline.

"Are you okay?" Cera asked.

"No," replied Ripline.

Before Cera could ask what was wrong. NinjaElf let out a little laugh and ordered Starscream to close the east hall. There was sound of running footsteps, then knocking on the door.

"Somebody open the door already!" yelled an arrogant voice.

Everybody went dead silent. Starscream was about to open the door when NinjaElf shook her head. Then she continued flipping through the cameras. There was more banging on the door. Everybody decided to ignore it, nobody like Knockout. Suddenly there was the chiming of a grandfather clock, NinjaElf did a fist pump.

"Guys, night one is officially over," said NinjaElf.

Everybody was about to sheer when everything went dark…

Ripline woke up to find herself lying down on the desk alond with NinjaElf and Cera. All the other bots and cons disappeared except for Optimus the telephone and Starscream who's the security guard. Ripline gently thought about what NinjaElf said earlier about Soundwave being in the prize corner. As she thought an idea popped into her head, she shook Cera awake.

"Just a few more minutes mom," Cera groaned.

"Wake up Cera! I'm not your mom!" hissed Ripline.

Cera sat up and looked at Ripline.

"What is it Rip?" Cera asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Can you help me find Soundwave?" Ripline asked.

"Where are we going to find him?" asked Cera.

Ripline pointed at the open door of the west hall. Cera's eyes widened.

"There is no way I'm going in there to help find your bae," replied Cera.

"Pretty please with cherries on top and an ice cream sundae?" asked Ripline with sad puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only if you promise to get me and ice cream sundae when we get out of this crazy place," replied Cera with a sigh.

Then Cera and Ripline climbed down the desk and walked towards the door. As they reached the door, Cera peered into the inky darkness and gulped. Why did she agree to this idea in the first place? Then taking a deep breath she followed Ripline into the dark haunted halls…

NinjaElf woke up to find that everybody except Optimus and Starscream. Wait a minute, where is Ripline and Cera. NinjaElf quickly sat up and started running around the desk in panic. She looked everywhere for the twosome but they were nowhere to be found. Sighing and guessing that Ripline convinced Cera to go help her look for Soundwave, NinjaElf climbed onto Starscream's shoulder.

"WAKE UP LAZY PANTS! WE GOT AN EMERGENCY!" NinjaElf yelled into Starscream's ear.

Starscream jolted awake. His hand transformed into a blaster and looked around the office frantically. NinjaElf sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Get the flashlight, we're going into the pizzeria to look for Ripline and Cera," NinjaElf stated.

Starscream nodded and grabbed the flashlight. With one hand still in blaster mode, he switched on the flashlight and looked at the forbidding doorway. He gulped and started to go into the twisted maze with NinjaElf on his shoulder…

Meanwhile in the pizzeria…

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Cera nervously.

"I'm sure, this is what Ninja told me," replied Ripline.

The duo walked around in the transformer sized dinning room. They walked along the rows of chairs that cast eerie shades of darkness around them when Cera suddenly stopped. Cera grabbed Ripline and started to run.

"What is it?!" yelled Ripline as Cera led her under the table.

Ripline glanced back and wished she never did. There was a chicken duck thing, but it was withered, worn away by time. Its jaw hung loosely and its arms were nothing but wires sticking out at random. Its fake fur was torn and covered in what looks suspiciously like dried blood.

"What the heck is that duck chicken whatever that is?!" yelled Ripline.

"That's withered Chica!" replied Cera as she ran.

"How did you know?" asked Ripline as she ran alongside Cera.

"Ninja *huff* explained the *cough* game to me *huff* at school *huff* the other *cough* day," Cera replied as she began to falter.

As the duo ran, weaving between chairs and tables. Withered Chica just crashed through everything, sending parts of chairs and tables flying. Suddenly Ripline noticed a crack in the wall.

"Quick! Through that crack," cried Ripline.

The two girls ran through the crack and ended up in another room. It was the prize corner. They may have reached their destination, but…

Where is Soundwave…?


	5. Chapter 5

Starscream shone the flashlight nervously around. The weak beam of light cast long eerie shadows in the dark forbidding hallway. NinjaElf sat on his shoulder, scanning the dark surroundings, on the lookout for danger. As the duo moved through the hallway, a tapping sound echoed through the otherwise silent pizzeria. They froze. The duo held their breath as they waited for the sound to stop, but it only got louder. Starscream's knees started to knock together, making a hollow clunking noise. NinjaElf whacked him on the audio receptor but the damage was already done. The tapping abruptly stopped, and after a moment of silence, a growl sounded from behind them. Starscream slowly truned around.

In front of him was a broken down animatronic. It seemed to have red fur but now it was ripped and torn revealing parts of the endo skeleton beneath. It looked like a pirate, with its hook and eye patch. The fur on its legs and one ear had been torn clean of, the parts shone with a metallic glint in the flashlight's weak beam.

"Get ready to run," NinjaElf whispered.

Starscream gave her the slightest of nods while keeping his eyes on the monstrous abomination.

"What is that thing?" Starscream asked quietly.

"It is called Withered Foxy. It used to be known as Foxy until the first pizzeria was shut down. But when the new pizzeria, the one we're in right now, was opened, it was used for spare parts instead. That's why it looks so worn and broken," NinjaElf whispered.

As if hearing that NinjaElf said its past, Mangle let out a strangled roar from its broken vocal chords.

"RUN!" NinjaElf yelled.

Starscream sprinted down the hallway blindly, screaming in a high pitch way. NinjaElf had to cover her sensitive ears.

Meanwhile in the prize corner…

"Did you hear that Ripline?" Cera asked.

"Here what?" Ripline replied.

"Oh… um… nothing. I thought I heard someone scream," Cera said.

Ripline shrugged. Cera sighed and looked around. There was shelves full of giant sized plushies. A gigantic box sat on a even bigger table. An eerie sounding lullaby pulsed through the tense atmosphere. Cera shuddered at the music as Ripline went over the a table leg the size of a big evergreen trunk.

"Help me get up there," said Ripline.

"Why do you want to go up there? It's creepy," Cera asked.

"I need to find Soundy," Ripline replied.

"I found a balloon and a helium tank," Cera said.

"Exactly what I need," exclaimed Ripline.

In some other random part of the pizzeria…

"Did we lose it?" asked Starscream.

He was bent over and panting.

" I think so," replied NinjaElf.

"I don't think I will be able to continue to run if that thing is still after us," Starscream whined.

"Well to bad, cause you need to run, like right now," NinjaElf said.

"What?!" Starscream asked.

"Just run, seriously," NinjaElf ordered.

"Why?" Starscream inquired.

Suddenly there was a thunk and Starscream turned around and shrieked like a little girl. Causing the faceless animatronic to glitch and short out. The faceless bunny collapsed. Starscream stopped screaming when he noticed the animatronic collapsed.

"What just happened?" Starscream asked.

"I think your scream caused it to short circuit and glitch out," NinjaElf guessed.

"Let's go before it comes back online," Starscream said.

"Then let's go," NinjaElf agreed.

Then the duo left the knocked out animatronic and continued their search for Ripline and Cera.

A few moments later…

Withered Chica was wandering around the halls when she tripped on something.

"Ow! What the… BONNIE!?" exclaimed.

"Urgh… what happened?" groaned.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said.

"All I remember was a really horrible high pitch shriek, I think that caused me to glitch and pass out," concluded.

"Seriously? Maybe I should've found a better boyfriend," muttered.

"Hey! I bet if it was you who heard that you would've passed out too!" shot back.

"Pfft. You're such a baby," retorted.

"Why you-"

"Calm down, me mateys. Have ye seen the security guard?" a voice asked.

"Well, yea but he got away, Foxy," replied.

"Aye, same here laddie. He was faster than me pirate self," said.

"I didn't see the night guard, but I found two tiny little beings that disappeared," said.

"Tiny being ye say Chica? Me think me saw a tiny being on the night guard's shoulder," said.

"Well, let's go find the night guard, we don't want Freddy to be mad at us," said.

and nodded. Then the trio of withers dispersed into the dark empty hallways…

In the prize corner…

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!" sang Cera.

"This is so high," said Ripline nervously.

"Oh… sorry Rip. I forgot you had a fear of heights," apologized Cera.

"Shhh! Don't say that out loud! The whole universe will know!" Ripline exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cera asked, confused.

"Every word spoken in this adventure is recorded by a person from another dimension!" Ripline replied

"Pfft. I don't believe you," Cera said.

In some random universe…

A girl sitting at her ipad rolls her eyes.

Back in the prize corner…

The duo managed to steer the balloon onto the table where the enormous box sat. Once they jumped onto the table, the balloon flew up to the ceiling. The girls stared at the balloon.

"Well there goes our way down," Cera groaned.

"Screw you person from the other universe!" Ripline yelled.

In the random universe…

The girl stares at her ipad in disbelief. Then sighs and then types something.

In the prize corner…

The balloon popped. Cera stared at the balloon then at her friend. Ripline sighed and turned to look at the box.

"Soundy? Are you in there?" Ripline called.

The box didn't move. Only silence and the eerie music. Suddenly Ripline remembered what NinjaElf had told her earlier.

"Cera, do you know where the music is coming from?" Ripline asked.

"I think it comes from the tiny speaker," Cera said.

"Why haven't I noticed that?" asked Ripline.

Cera shrugged.

In the random universe…

The girl smirks and crosses her arms in satisfaction.

Back in the prize corner…

"Whatever," Ripline said.

Then the teen grabbed the plug. Cera joined her. They were about to pull when the door opened. They looked at doorway and froze.

"I hate you, I truly hate you, person form another universe," Ripline grumbled…

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry for not writing for a while. I've hit writer's block after writer's block while writing this. I finally managed to pull through and you've just read the newest chapter. So please don't hold anything against me unless of course, you are Ripline. Then yeah, you would have some problems with me. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream and NinjaElf were once again travelling through the dark corridors of the pizzeria. They were both had very frayed nerves. After their encounter with the animatronics, NinjaElf had an idea.

"Hey Starscream, I think your screams actually cause the animatronics to short circuit," NinjaElf concluded.

"So, you mean you want me to scream every time I see an animatronic," Starscream gathered.

"Bingo. Exactly," NinjaElf replied.

Then the duo continued onward in their tedious trek…

In the Prize corner…

"What is that thing?" Cera asked nervously.

"I have no idea, but I don't wanna find out," Ripline replied.

Standing at the door way was a mess of endoskeletons. It wore a mask of a clown and had a small yellow hat. It was staring right at them.

"Pull the cord out with me, quickly," Ripline hissed.

"But… what if it isn't Soundwave? What if it was Marionette? We would be dead," Cera whispered.

"This is a bet of life and death, it's we either get save by Soundy, or we get massacred by that thing or the Marionette. Or even both," Ripline replied.

"That sounds bad," Cera stated.

"Let's pull the cord and quick. I think it is about to make its move," Ripline predicted.

As soon as those words left her mouth, the mass of endo skeletons started to walk towards them. Ripline and Cera desperately pulled at the cord. It started to budge and loosen from its plug. The two pulled harder, when the monster was about to be upon them… it fell backwards onto the ground. A big wrench flew in an arc and went back into its owner's hand.

"I have to admit, I never felt so glad to see you Ratchet," Ripline said with a sigh of relief.

"Hmph. Let's get you trouble makers out of here," Ratchet grumbled.

"Aww… C'mon Ratchet. We nearly died, and you saved us. I though you were gonna be happy to see us alive, not scold us," Ripline pouted.

"Um… guys… the cord is free of its plug… and the box is opening…" Cera warned.

The trio watched in fear as the box slowly opened. Ratchet readied his wrench and prepared to throw it at the up coming threat. Cera dragged Ripline with her and hid behind Ratchet. As soon as Ratchet saw the top of head head, he threw with all his might. A hand shot out and grabbed the wrench before it hit its head. A familiar hand with long slender fingers.

"Soundy!" Ripline cried.

She ran over to the silent mech, who lifted her up in his hand. Soundwave suddenly threw the wrench at Ratchet who duck just in time. A metallic clang sounded as the wrench once again smacks the just awoken animatronic on the head. It fell on the ground passed out again. Just then, a shadow appeared at the door. Scared, Ratchet picked up the wrench and threw it. It flopped down when the wrench made contact.

"Ratchet… why did you do that? Now we must carry Starscream back to the office," a voice grumbled.

Ripline started laughing. NinjaElf sighed. Just then there was a trio of heavy footsteps sounded. It was faint at first, but it was getting louder.

"Shika, quick, get Starscream in here and set up a battle station. We've got company approaching," NinjaElf ordered.

Without another word, Ratchet picked up Starscream and carried him into the room. Soundwave flipped the prize corner table and used it as a barricade. NinjaElf readied her bow and arrow. Ripline and Cera kept on the lookout for the approaching animatronics. Ripline noticed that the fainted animatronic was starting to stir.

"Ninja, what is that thing on the ground?" Ripline asked.

"What in the name of Dragonsbane… he's not supposed to be here…" NinjaElf muttered.

"What do you mean not supposed to be hear?" Ripline asked.

"This is FNAF 2 not Sister Location: FNAF 6. He's Ennard, a character that appears in the sixth instalment of the game series," NinjaElf replied.

Ennard started to twitch around on the ground while the footsteps are getting louder. Ratchet whacked Ennard hard again with his wrench.

"Meant to be here or not, I don't care," Ratchet grumbled.

"We're meant to be here. We were always here," a creepy female voice whispered.

"Ok, guys… I need to figure out what's going on… these guys aren't meant to be here and were never here," NinjaElf muttered as she gestured at the animatronics at the door.

There were three of them. One looked like a ballerina. One resembled a bear with a rabbit hand puppet. The third was a girl with two red pig tails. They stood at the door way, looking down at the transformers and humans like they were prey.

"Ballora the Ballerina, Funtime Freddy, and Baby," NinjaElf briefed.

She pointed at every one of them with her arrow tip.

"So you know about us… We are the ones who run this show," Baby said.

Ratchet threw his wrench which hit Baby squarely in the chest. Baby fell backwards and was caught by Ballora and Funtime Freddy. Ballora calmly looked at the transformers and humans when NinjaElf yelled.

"Watch out! Minireenas are on the loose!" she shouted.

NinjaElf then started to shoot at what looks like tiny ballerinas. Ripline pulled out a huge fork out of nowhere and stabbed at the nearest one. NinjaElf and Cera stared at her in disbelief.

"What? It was on the floor of the dining hall," Ripline grumbled.

"Do you happen to have something I can use?" Cera asked.

Ripline threw a giant spoon to Cera. NinjaElf just shrugged and continued to shoot at the farther minireenas. Soundwave started to shoot at the minireenas with his shooters and deployed Laserbeak for aerial support. The minireenas were quickly obliterated. Ripline cheered as she held up her huge fork which had an arm stuck to it.

"Get them," Baby hissed as she stood up.

Ballora and F. Freddy approached the transformers and humans as they slowly back away. Ennard also got up and joined the two animatronics. As they approached them, Starscream woke up. He was so terrified of the scene before him, Starscream shrieked loud and clear. The transformers and humans covered their ears as the animatronics collapsed from short circuiting. Seeing that the animatronics are down and Starscream was still screaming, Ratchet knocked him out with a whack of his trusty wrench.

"That was… pretty cool," Ripline stated.

NinjaElf and Cera nodded.

"We should head back. It would be the safest choice. I have no doubt the other animatronics have heard us," NinjaElf said.

The small company nodded and quickly left the Prize Corner. Little did they know, in the darkest corner of the room, Withered Freddy lowered his hands from his ears. He watched them leave his sight with the eyes of a predator would to a prey. They may have an advantage. But soon, he and animatronics will have them captured. That is a promise.

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for no updates for such a long time. I was busy and the writing software I used was slightly malfunctioning. So there was a ton of problems. Anyways, I was also very busy. But starting next week, I will be updating two of my stories each weekend. Not necessarily this story but I will be updating more frequently.**_

 _ **~DragonFlameShuriken**_


End file.
